sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Adriana Caselotti
| birth_place = Bridgeport, Connecticut, U.S. | yearsactive = 1932–1997 | awards = Disney Legend (1994) | spouse = Robert Chard (m. 1945–?; divorced) Florian St. Pierre (m. 1989–?; divorced) | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | notable_works = Original voice of Princess Snow White in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) | resting_place = Ashes scattered at Newport Beach, California | relatives = Louise Caselotti (older sister) | parents = Guido Caselotti (father) Maria Orefice (mother) }} Adriana Caselotti (May 6, 1916 – January 18, 1997) was an American actress, voice actress and singer. Caselotti was the voice of the title character of the first Walt Disney animated feature Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, for which she was named as a Disney Legend in 1994, making her the first female voice actor so named. Early life Adriana Caselotti was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut to an Italian American family. Her father, Guido Caselotti, was an immigrant from Udine, and worked as a teacher of music and a vocal coach. Her mother, Maria Orefice (1893-1961), from Naples, was a singer in the Royal Opera Theatre of Rome. Her older sister, Louise, sang opera and gave voice lessons (for example, to Maria Callas, from 1946 to 1947). When Caselotti was seven years old, her family left Connecticut for Italy while her mother toured with an opera company. Caselotti was educated at an Italian convent, San Getulio, near Rome, while her mother performed in the opera. When her family returned to New York three years later, Caselotti relearned English and studied singing with her father. Career In 1935, after a brief stint as a chorus girl and session singer at MGM, Walt Disney hired Caselotti as the voice of his heroine Snow White. She was paid a total of $970 for working on the film ( ). She was not credited and had trouble finding new opportunities later in life. Jack Benny specifically mentioned that he had asked Disney for permission to use her on his radio show and was told, "I'm sorry, but that voice can't be used anywhere. I don't want to spoil the illusion of Snow White." Caselotti had two more jobs in the film business. The first was an uncredited role in MGM's The Wizard of Oz (1939); she provided the voice of Juliet during the Tin Man's song, "If I Only Had a Heart", speaking the line, "Wherefore art thou Romeo?". In 1946, she had an uncredited role in Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life, singing in Martini's bar as James Stewart was praying. Adriana Caselotti appeared in several promotional spots for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, signing memorabilia. On November 22, 1972 (Thanksgiving Day), she guest-starred on an episode of The Julie Andrews Hour saluting the music of Walt Disney, singing "I'm Wishing" and "Someday My Prince Will Come" with Julie Andrews.The Julie Andrew Hours She also made a guest appearance on the syndicated The Mike Douglas Show. Caselotti later wrote a how-to book, Do You Like to Sing?. Later in life, she sold autographs and also made an attempt at an opera career (for example, Rigoletto). In the early 1990s, when the Snow White Grotto at Disneyland was refurbished, Caselotti re-recorded "I'm Wishing" for the Snow White Wishing Well at the age of 75. In 1994, she was named a Disney Legend. Personal life and death Caselotti was married four times. Her first husband was Robert Chard, a local theater ticket brokerThe Bradford Era from Bradford, Pennsylvania. Page 5. Thursday, July 18, 1946 whom she married in 1945. The marriage ended in divorce. She later met bit actor Norval Mitchell, whom she married in 1952. He retired after marrying her, and died in 1972. The same year, she was married to a podiatrist, Dr. Joseph Dana Costigan,Family Search who died in 1982. Caselotti married her last husband, Florian St. Pierre, a retired postal employee, in 1989 and later divorced. On January 18, 1997, Caselotti died of respiratory failure from lung cancer at her Los Angeles home. She was cremated and her ashes were scattered at Newport Beach, California. References External links * *The magic behind the voices, 2004 *Salute Disney, 1972 Category:1916 births Category:1997 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American female singers Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Deaths from respiratory failure Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Actresses from Bridgeport, Connecticut Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:20th-century American women singers Category:Disney voice actors